


Ribbons and Ruffles

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Weredog!Fíli AU [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, teen dwarves, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waterlilyblue offered the prompt - I was thinking that maybe Dis, and whoever and Kili and Fili go visiting friends or relatives and there is a little girl who falls in love with puppy or dog Fili and just HAS to dress him up in her girly play clothes, maybe a tutu and tiara or baby bonnet and puts him in her baby carriage or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons and Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

> First off - thank you so much to everyone who gave me prompts.  
> Secondly - you're an angsty bunch of sods, ain't ya.  
> Thirdly - the lads are basically teenagers in this, so in their 30s (15-17 in human years), and Janna is about 9-10 (4-5 in human years)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The boys were outside, chopping wood and flicking bits of bark at each other, when Dis appeared at the backdoor.

“Lads, time to come in and clean up, we’re going to visit Árna for a bit.”

Both boys froze at those words, turning to their mother with twin looks of terror.

“But amad!”

“No, I’ll not hear a word against it, you’re both coming with me. So come on, chip chop, into the house with you.”

Dragging their feet and grumbling under their breaths, Fíli and Kíli made their way inside and to their room under the watchful eye of their mother. With their door closed, Kíli flopped face first onto his bed.

Cocking his head, Fíli tried to make out his brother’s muffled words with little success, “Can’t hear you, Kee.”

“I _said_ why do we have to go? She’s evil. Even all the orcs in Mordor would run away from her,” Kíli repeated, lifting his head enough to be heard.

“Maybe uncle should send her to Erebor, she’d frighten old Smaug out in no time,” Fíli agreed, tugging off his bark chip covered tunic.

With a huffed laugh, Kíli dropped his head back to the bed.

“You better get a move on,” Fíli said, nudging Kíli’s leg with a sock covered foot while he tugged on a clean tunic, “otherwise amad will come in and change your clothes for you.”

Groaning Kíli propped himself up on his elbows, “Can’t you go with amad? Just leave me here or something?”

Rolling his eyes at his little brother, Fíli wandered over to Kíli’s bed and flopped down on top of him, sending him back into the covers with an ‘ _oof!’_ Turning his head, Kíli glared at his brother as Fíli hooked his chin over his shoulder, grinning at him, unmindful of the fact he was getting bits of bark on his clean tunic.

“You’re coming, nadadith, I don’t love you enough to face this torture alone.”

“You’re mean, I hate you,” Kíli grumbled, pouting.

“Dramatic gremlin,” Fíli rolled his eyes before smacking a kiss to Kíli’s temple, “Now come on, get up and get changed.”

“I would if I didn’t have a boulder sitting on my back.”

Fíli snorted at his brother’s words as he rolled off of him to poke at Kíli’s side, “Come on, up, up, up.”

It was with a groan and a few muttered curse words Fíli was pretty sure Kíli had picked up from Dwalin that Kíli finally made it to his feet and stumbled to the pile of clean clothes he’d not bothered to put away yet.

“Boys! Are you ready yet?” Dis called.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Kíli grumbled, yanking his boots closed as Fíli yelled, “Coming amad!”

-x-

They tried dragging their feet on their way to Árna’s, at least until Dis huffed in exasperation and shoved them to walk in front of her, practically frogmarching them to her friend’s door.

While the dams greeted each other with smiles and laughter, Fíli and Kíli stood by the closed entrance, shifting uncomfortably, their eyes darting around nervously.

“Oh boys, it’s so good to see you,” Árna said, smiling at Dis’ sons, “Janna should be around here somewhere, she was so excited to hear you’d be stopping by today.”

Kíli gulped, while Fíli smiled weakly.

Any spoken response they might have offered was cut off by a high pitched squeal of “ _Puppy!_ ” and an orange blur suddenly attaching itself to Fíli’s leg.

“Hello, Janna,” Fíli offered, looking down at the little face turned up at him.

Firey brows were drawn down in a frown over slate grey eyes, her freckled nose wrinkled in annoyance as she tugged on Fíli’s tunic and demanded, “Puppy!”

Fíli looked helplessly at his brother and mother.

Kíli quickly stepped back, abandoning his brother to his current fate.

Dis merely raised a brow.

With a defeated sigh, Fíli mumbled, “Fine,” before kicking off his boots and shrugging out of his jacket and tunic, though he left his trousers were they were, not comfortable in the slightest with removing them with Janna’s cheek resting on his hip.

Jiggling his leg, he loosened Janna’s hold just enough for the split second it took to change from dwarf to dog.

“Puppy!” she squealed again, making both boys wince.

Fíli resigned himself to his fate as Janna’s chubby, yet surprisingly strong, arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Janna?” Árna called, “Why don’t you show the lads your new toys?”

“Ok!” Janna chirped, with a handful of fur in one hand and three of Kíli’s fingers in the other she pulled the brothers along to her bedroom.

Getting them both to sit against the bed, she started showing off her latest collection of little wooden swords and axes. She positively beamed when she pulled out her new miner’s hat and pickaxe. Kíli flinched backwards when she swung the pickaxe a little too close when trying to demonstrate the best way to mine.

It wasn’t long before the moment they dreaded arrived.

Dropping her pickaxe, Janna skipped over to a little chest that held her collection of dressing up clothes. Rummaging through its contents for a few moments she emerged with a triumphant grin, hands full of frilly things and ribbons.

Obediently they scooted closer when she beckoned.

The first thing to go on was a dusty brown skirt, full of inconvenient ruffles and mossy green ribbons. Fíli huffed as it was slipped over his head, grudgingly lifting each paw as she carefully wiggled the skirt down his body to where she wanted it. Next was a wide silky green ribbon that went around his neck and tied in a big, floppy bow. It was all topped off with a straw bonnet decorated with the same ribbon as the skirt that was plonked on his head and tied under his chin.

“Don’t shake,” she admonished, finger poking his wet nose.

Fíli dipped his head in acquiesce.

Jenna smiled, fiddling with the bonnet’s position for a moment more before turning to Kíli who was struggling not to laugh at his brother.

His laughter soon stopped when Janna poked and prodded him to his knees so she could tie a frilly, off-white apron around his waist before getting him to sit in front of the bed again. Clambering up she proceeded to braid his hair, oddly nimble little fingers weaving cream ribbons with the strands. The braids, though surprisingly well done for someone Janna’s age, stuck out at odd angles. Even Kíli’s fringe had been braided, Janna having propped herself up on his head to do it, and now the short strands of hair stuck up like a strange horn of some kind protruding from his forehead.

A further rummage in the chest and Janna pulled out a tin of red powder and a brush. Tongue poking out in concentration, she dabbed the brush in the powder and wiped it over Kíli’s cheeks like she’d seen the women do in the towns of Men she’d visited with her mother.

Fíli snorted in amusement at the powder clinging to the bristles of Kíli’s stubble.

“There, now you’re all pretty,” Janna grinned.

And so began two torturous hours of playing ‘house’, with Kíli as the ‘pretty husband’ who got to stay at home to look after their little dwarfling, Fíli. While Janna, being the hard working dam she so clearly was, provided for her family by going to the mines and digging up the greatest gems dwarfkind had ever seen, and any dragon that came along to steal her gems and eat her dwarfling received a rather stern telling off.

Both boys were drooping by the time Dis came to tell them it was time to go.

Janna pouted at the news, but helped Fíli untangle himself from the skirt before tugging off the bonnet and ribbon.

“Bye, Puppy,” she said, hugging him tightly.

Kíli unbraided his hair as fast as his fingers could go, dropping lengths of ribbon into a pile on the bed, the apron quickly following. Before he could stand, Janna placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his rouged cheek.

“Bye, Husband,” she grinned, patting his unkissed cheek before returning to her pickaxe and the next all important mining expedition.

“Bye, Janna,” Dis called, earning herself a distracted wave from the dwarfling.

-x-

As soon as the door was closed, Fíli and Kíli bolted, running home as fast as their feet and paws would take them.

Dis smiled, chuckling to herself as she walked home at a more sedate pace, Fíli’s clothes and boots in her arms. It would be an amusing day indeed if either of her boys ever decided to have dwarflings of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question - considering this is a prompt based verse, should I make each fic a 'gift' to whoever gave the prompt it's based on? Or just leave it as putting the prompt giver in the summary?


End file.
